


Sidewalk Art

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Series: I Asked For A Challenge [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV) RPF, 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Developing Friendships, Dick Jokes, Dorks, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Laughter, Revenge, Sidewalk Chalk, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Prompt: "So where were you when this all happened?""Where was I? Hmm... That is a very good question.""You're not going to tell me?""Nope."
Relationships: Oliver Stark/Original Female Character
Series: I Asked For A Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762066
Comments: 4





	Sidewalk Art

**Author's Note:**

> I heavily debated the ending... it may be altered at a later time.

Scars phone starts to ring.

-

"How may I help you?" Scar answers her phone.

_"Hey I'm on my way with Grayson. Thanks again for letting him sleepover." Cindy giggles._

"You know Grayson's always welcome here. Oliver on the other hand..." Scar laughs.

_"Hey! Be nice to Oliver! Just because Buckley pisses you off, doesn't mean Oliver-"_

"I'm kidding chill! God damn." Scar laughs.

_"Speaking of pissing you off..." Cindy giggles again._

"It's not like that!" Scar scoffs at the idea.

_"I just giggled!" Cindy defends._

"No! I know that giggle, and it isn't like that!" Scar shakes her head.

_"Then what is that Aquarius like?" Cindy asks._

"I'm hanging up." Scar rolls her eyes.

_"Well I'm five minutes away anyway." Cindy sighs._

"Good. Bye!" Scar hangs up her phone.

-

Scar's phone dings in her hand.

-

"Speaking of that Aquarius." Scar mumbles opening the text.

\--

_They want you on the set_

_\--_

Scar groans as she sends a text back.

\--

_Can't. I'll have Grayson._

_\--_

A text response dings on Scar's phone.

\--

_Have Ronen watch him_

_-_

_As much as I adore Ronen... Absolutely not! Just tell them I can't._

_\--_

Scar sets her phone down to grab a drink. But she's distracted by her phone getting another text.

\--

_Tell them yourself_

_\---_

"Really? Dick move!" Scar says annoyed, picking up her phone.

_"Yes?" Cindy answers her phone._

"Hey do you still have that chalk in your car?" Scar asks.

_"Window chalk or sidewalk chalk?" Cindy asks._

"Both?" Scar shrugs.

"Um maybe window chalk... Why?" Cindy says.

"I'll grab the sidewalk chalk. We have to make a stop somewhere." Scar smiles.

_"Okay." Cindy hangs up,_ a car honking outside follows.

-

Scar rushes to her front door, she grabs her sidewalk chalk off the floor, and she slips on her flip flops before running out the door.

\--

"Where are we going exactly?" Cindy asks, rolling down the passenger window.

"Just drive I'll tell you where to go." Scar smiles getting into the passenger seat.

"Okay that works too." Cindy shrugs, backing down Scar's driveway.

-

Grayson squeals from his car seat.

-

"Hey dude!" Scar greets Grayson. "Are you ready for a sleepover?"

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

"No? Ugh rude!" Scar scoffs.

"You know he loves you." Cindy giggles.

"Hey take a left at the stop sign!" Scar looks forward.

\--

Cindy nods as she follows Scar's directions.

-

"We aren't going to get arrested are we?" Cindy asks, parking at the end of someone's driveway.

"Nope." Scar smiles, getting out of car.

"Wait what about Grayson?" Cindy yells from the car.

"He can lay in the grass." Scar shrugs, her back to Cindy.

"I'm not sure I have a blanket." Cindy says, getting out of the car.

"You do. Remember? We left it in there from last year’s parade." Scar sits in the middle of the driveway.

"I guess I can use that. I just have to dig it out." Cindy mumbles, opening her trunk.

"Otherwise I'll hold Grayson. I'm sure he wants to help draw." Scar giggles.

"No! Grayson stays out of this!" Cindy sternly says. "He's innocent!"

"I was too once." Scar sighs.

"Well that's your own fucking fault." Cindy shakes her head.

"Whatever." Scar giggles.

-

Cindy gets the blanket from her trunk, she lays it in the grass near Scar, and then she gets Grayson out of his car seat and onto the blanket.

\--

"Where do you want me to art?" Cindy asks, standing over Scar.

"Get the windows of the house." Scar smiles.

"Just the front windows though?" Cindy asks.

"Yep." Scar nods.

"Okay." Cindy shrugs.

\--

While Cindy works on the windows she can reach. Scar takes over the entire driveway with her sidewalk chalk.

\---

After an hour Grayson starts to get fussy and the wind picks up.

-

"We should go." Cindy says, picking up Grayson.

"Yeah the weather's getting bad." Scar wipes chalk off her hands.

"Nice." Cindy laughs looking at the driveway.

"Hey not too shabby yourself." Scar snickers noticing the windows.

"Thanks." Cindy smiles.

\--

Cindy puts Grayson back in the car, and Scar grabs the blanket.

-

"How you doing dude?" Scar asks, getting into the passenger seat.

-

Grayson gasps in a big breath of air that turns into a drawn out yawn.

-

"Oh my goodness!" Scar smiles.

"Someone's getting a nap as soon as we drop you off." Cindy giggles.

"Oh hardcore." Scar nods.

-

Cindy gets into the driver's seat and then they head back to Scar's house.

\--

The wind really starts to pick up as a storm rolls in.

-

"Shit I hope that doesn't wash away too quickly." Scar giggles.

-

Cindy rolls her eyes.

-

Dirt on the road, small branches, and any other loose object blow across the road. Something hits Cindy's car with a loud thud.

-

"What the hell was that?" Scar asks, trying to look out her window.

-

Cindy's a little distracted by the leaves blowing across the road.

-

"Did you hear that?" Scar asks looking at Cindy.

"It was a leaf." Cindy states.

"A leaf? Yeah okay...!" Scar starts to laugh.

"I mean... Not a leaf." Cindy laughs at her mistake.

"Damn that was some leaf!" Scar teases.

"Shut up!" Cindy continues to laugh.

-

Scar laughs harder the closer they get to her house.

-

"Would you shut up?" Cindy giggles, pulling into Scar's driveway.

-

Scar gets out the car giggling, she looks at her door, and her jaw drops.

-

"What?" Cindy asks, getting out of the car.

"That leaf sure dented the door." Scar laughs.

"Enough about the damn leaf!" Cindy snaps with a giggle. "Come on Grayson, its nap time for you."

-

Scar laughs as she follows Cindy into the house.

\---

"Oh hey can you watch my phone for me?" Cindy asks.

"Sure. Why?" Scar shrugs taking the phone from Cindy.

"Oliver might call and I don't want to miss it." Cindy smiles.

"Gross. Fine I'll be in the kitchen." Scar rolls her eyes.

"Thanks." Cindy giggles.

"Sure." Scar shakes her.

-

Cindy carries Grayson to his room.

-

Scar walks into the kitchen with Cindy's phone.

\--

After setting the phone on the counter, the video chat ringtone starts to buzz.

-

Scar picks up Cindy's phone, she looks at the screen to see who's calling, and then she answers it.

-

"Hey have you seen my phone?" Cindy asks, calling from the hall.

"I have it and someone called you!" Scar giggles.

"Wait who is it?" A voice asks, as the chat is picked up.

-

_Oliver rolls his eyes when he doesn't see his girlfriend picked up._

_-_

"Hey birthmark." Scar teases.

_"Hi Scar. Can I please talk to my girlfriend?" Oliver sighs._

"Wait you guys really call me that?" Scar asks with a laugh _._

_"Yes. Now can I please talk to my girlfriend?" Oliver asks again._

"Hang on." Scar puts the phone down.

"Who is it?" Cindy asks entering the kitchen.

_"_ Cinderelley, Cinderelley, Cinderelley!" Scar sings, with an obnoxious smile on her face.

"Would you stop that?" Cindy asks, shoving Scar.

"Why? Apparently I'm Scar to you." Scar laughs, while she stumbles.

"That's because- never mind." Cindy shakes her head. She picks up her phone without another word.

\--

_Oliver smiles when he sees Cindy's face._

-

"Hi babe!" Cindy smiles _._ "Did you get my note?"

_"Of course I got it. You taped it to my forehead while I was sleeping." Oliver_ makes a face.

-

Scar quietly laughs in the background.

-

"Well I wanted to make sure you got it." Cindy laughs with a shrug.

_"Cindy why are you at Scars house?" Oliver asks, pouting a little._

"Hey this isn't the elephant graveyard! This is pride rock bitch!" Scar yells in the background.

"Shut up!" Cindy laughs, glaring at Scar.

-

Scar gives Cindy the bird.

-

 _Oliver can be heard giggling_.

-

"I'm at Scar's because-"

"I'm cooler than you." Scar pops up behind Cindy.

-

Cindy flinches and she turns around quickly.

-

"Stop scaring me!" Cindy laughs.

"Sorry." Scar laughs, walking out of the room.

"As I was saying!" Cindy looks back at her phone.

-

_Oliver bites his lip to keep from laughing._

_-_

"I had to drop Grayson off with Scar, and then-"

_"What? Why does Scar get Grayson? That's not fair!" Oliver whines._

"Because I'm his Auntie!" Scar shouts from the hallway.

"Hey! Grayson's sleeping!" Cindy snaps at Scar.

"Grayson's used to your loud ass." Scar giggles, as she walks back into the kitchen.

-

Cindy rolls her eyes.

-

"You know what Oliver, you'll have to fight with Scar over him. I'm not getting in the middle of this." Cindy shakes her head.

_"Babe I'm like his favorite uncle though!" Oliver whines._

"The hell you are!" Scar scoffs in disgust.

"Um is anyone going to hear my troubles? Or should I let you and scar fight?" Cindy scoffs.

_"I'm sorry babe. You were saying?" Oliver smiles sweetly._

"Well on our way over something dented the car." Cindy rolls her eyes.

_"What?" Oliver asks alarmed._

"It's about to storm by the way." Scar adds, trying her best not to laugh.

"Yeah and something blew towards the car, hit my car, and then left a dent." Cindy shakes her head.

_"What did you hit?" Oliver asks._

"I didn't hit anything!" Cindy argues.

"She told me it was a leaf." Scar snickers.

"Okay in my defense-!" Cindy starts laughing _._

_"How bad is the dent?" Oliver asks._

"Oh it's not that bad." Cindy shrugs.

"For a leaf." Scar laughs.

"Shut up bitch!" Cindy giggles.

-

Scar obnoxiously laughs while she holds her stomach.

-

_"Well when are you coming home?" Oliver asks._

"Soon-" Cindy looks over at Scar when she hears the front door open.

-

Scar bites her lip to contain her laughter, she keeps her back to the kitchen entrance, and she knows who walked into her house.

-

"Okay who made the sidewalk art?" A male voice asks.

-

Cindy looks at Scar and they both start laughing.

-

"You!" The male voice says.

-

Cindy chokes down her laughter as Scar turns around to face her guest.

-

"Hey cowboy." Scar laughs, when she sees Jim.

"Where were you today?" Jim asks, an annoyed look on his face.

-

Cindy struggles to contain her laughter.

-

"Why?" Scar asks.

"Because I want to know who drew-? Oh hi Cindy." Jim nods at Cindy.

"Hey." Cindy smiles.

"So where were you when all this happened?" Jim asks.

_"Who is there?" Oliver asks, not recognizing the voice._

"I gotta go Oliver. Shits about to go down." Cindy looks at her phone.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean." Scar scrunches up her nose.

"Someone decided to draw dicks on my house windows, they spelled out Texas in dicks on my sidewalk, and they left hearts all over the driveway." Jim crosses his arms.

"Okay." Scar snickers a little.

-

Cindy coughs over a laugh.

-

 ** _"So where were you when this all happened?"_** Jim asks glaring at Scar.

**_Where was I? Hmm... That is a very good question."_** Scar taps her chin.

**_"You're not going to tell me?"_** Jim sighs looking away from Scar.

**_"Nope."_** Scar giggles.

"That's very immature!" Jim points at Scar.

"I never said it was me!" Scar argues, feeling slightly offended.

"Yeah claim you're innocent all you want. I know you did it!" Jim shakes his head.

-

Scar giggles.

-

"And I know you helped Cindy!" Jim looks at Cindy.

"Dammit!" Cindy bursts out laughing.

"See I knew it!" Jim smiles.

"Wow! Way to give us away you bitch!" Scar laughs.

"I'm sorry! But I'm also not sorry Jim." Cindy laughs.


End file.
